


But What If... Jealousy?

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Heroes to Villains, Jealousy, Secret Identity, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: “You're supposed to be the hero, aren't you? Saving lives, helping those in need?” The villain's question froze the hero for a solid few moments, air hanging thick with anxiety. Within his caramel suit, Hero was chilled. Cold sweat. Aloe, this man of villainous science who didn't dare to hide his identity from the public... He was always clever with his words. Hero shouldn't have expected any less.After all, villains love to live off of being showered in fear and hatred.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	But What If... Jealousy?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the flannel would be ripped by the events before the reveal, and No I will not awknowledge that fact any more than I already have. 
> 
> Hoooough another spur of the moment writing I rewrote the next day.

“You're supposed to be the hero, aren't you? Saving lives, helping those in need?” The villain's question froze the hero for a solid few moments, air hanging thick with anxiety. Within his caramel suit, Hero was chilled. Cold sweat. Aloe, this man of villainous science who didn't dare to hide his identity from the public... He was always clever with his words. Hero shouldn't have expected any less. 

After all, villains love to live off of being showered in fear and hatred.

“All I have seen from you is collateral damage…” The scientist continued, taking a step forward. The clicking of his heels upon tiled flooring alarmed the savior, causing him to charge his minty chest blaster. And yet, Aloe didn't even slow to the recognized danger. 

“Innocent civilians- Slaughtered. Buildings- Brought down in a single blast. Crime- running amok all throughout this down you're sought to protect. All these events that everyone believes I've orchestrated... They were all your doing, weren't they? Cookies in suits such as your own- blamed upon me for 'copying your design' and causing trouble. You yourself, the ‘hero’, stated that I was the one copying you.” The sound of the blaster reaching nearly full charge rang in the air... A mere two feet stood between the two. 

“You intend to turn the public against me. Drive me out of town, yes?” Those green eyes of the researcher’s seemed to glow with malice. For someone typically so stolid, this was some awakening that Hero internally wished he hadn't unleashed.   
“I…” The saving grace of the world hesitated, the claims against him enough to get any regular, innocent cookie to admit. And yet… “I Don't know what the Hell you're talking about.”

“Oh, don't you?” Aloe laughed, his approach complete. He placed his hand upon the charged blaster, feeling his skin singe upon the heat, yet not removing it from the source that was burning away his flesh and burning gloves. “I would expect more from such a devious being. But even if you aren't up to snuff when it comes to your deceitfulness or your grandiosity... You still left so many clues for me to find... And for me to figure out your jealousy.”

A beat, two, three, held as if the atmosphere itself held a heartbeat. One swiftly brought to an end by an eerie smile from the scientist. "You cannot stand when someone is smarter than you, can you, Caramel?" The name sang its sour note in the air for but a breath before a swift yank brought about the sound of a suit powering down. “Despicable. I thought I could trust the ‘hero’ of the town, but I suppose that can't be helped.” 

Suit retracting into his backpack, Hero’s identity quickly revealed itself. That comic book nerd that very little cookies cared for, sporting glasses too big for his face and a flannel as tacky as it was dirtied. Caramel, the mechanic. 

The moment Caramel realized his position, he turned to run, only to be caught by the collar with the hand of the scientist’s other hand. “Coward.” He heard, a growl from Aloe. His voice held a tinge of disappointment within it. “You turn and run the moment you're faced with confrontation? Is that truly the face of someone meant to save the town- to save the world? How utterly pathetic.” With a tug, Caramel was brought face to face with the scientist. He tried to squirm, but the grip upon him was too tight to get any form of breakaway. “P-please- I- I'm sorry!” 

“You… Apologize?” Aloe left the question to drift, to sink… “After all this time, after all the destruction and lives you ruined, you apologize? That's it? That's all that you have to offer?” Caramel trembled beneath the other, eyes shut. The fear wracked his system, breath shortening. Silence passed over the two, letting the dense air fall over them. It was only after the mechanic began to hyperventilate was he released from the grip. Caramel fell to his knees, holding himself together by having one hand at his throat and the other on his chest, as if the oxygen around him had vanished from sight. “I- I can't… I can't breathe- I- I need help-... Please, Aloe, I-” 

Pitiful words were met with nothing but a kick to the chest to knock the nerd on his back. It was then that the plant-haired fellow was able to notice an indent in the coward’s shirt… Where the minty core was. Curious, and disregarding the pleas and silent ‘no’s the other was barely speaking, Aloe kneeled and unbuttoned the flannel. The indent was far more than that. A gaping hole. One just large enough for the core. Was this… Some sort of life force? It wasn't in the location of the heart, nor did it hold any place where the lungs would… Wait a moment here…

Breathlessly, in a seemingly last attempt, Caramel desperately reached for the core in Aloe’s hand. He was held down to prevent it, letting out a mix of a whimper and a wheeze as the ‘hero’ came closer and closer to the realization of his own demise. Vision fading, fogging, his body slowly losing function… 

“Put. It. Back.” A new voice ordered, catching Aloe’s attention over the soon to be corpse below him. He raised his head, staring straight forward. The scientist didn't need to turn to recognize who had just put their blaster to the back of his head. “I see there's more than one traitor here, then. How very unfortunate.” He spoke flatly, bringing his burnt hand forward and towards the hole in Caramel’s chest. 

“Ah well… Two is better than one, I suppose.” Admitting to his own defeat, he gently placed the core back in Caramel’s chest. A heavy gasp and coughing indicated that, indeed, it was a source of life for the mechanic. The blaster on the back of the researcher’s head was lowered, and Aloe turned back to see his faithful enemy sharing back at him. Cyborg… full of malicious intent as ever. After all, they loved to live off of being showered in fear and hatred.

“You truly are a menace, aren't you?”


End file.
